


ひまわりの夢

by ushistiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Had a moment and ran with it, I also like sunflowers, I don't commit plagiarism don't worry, Kagehina Supremacy is something I believe in, M/M, i like angst, i posted this on twitter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushistiddies/pseuds/ushistiddies
Summary: He dreamed of sunshine, warmth and sunflowers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	ひまわりの夢

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is my Stress Outlet.

Before he met 𝘩𝘪𝘮, Kageyama didn't care for the color yellow. It was much too bright and cheerful for the gloomy, melancholic boy. As for sunflowers, Kageyama would have never given sunflowers--of all things-- a second thought, but things change when you meet someone new.  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘺 had a smile more radiant than any yellow Kageyama had ever seen, and was warmer than any summer day Kageyama had ever experienced.  
And suddenly, the color yellow and sunflowers had a new, special meaning to Kageyama.

They made him feel nice, warm, protected, 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. 

Sunflowers reminded him of bike rides on Sunday mornings. Of picnics in the park under the dancing sunbeams. Of vanilla ice cream on blazing summer days. Of fireworks on balmy summer nights. Most importantly, yellow and sunflowers remind Kageyama of his last love.  
He told Kageyama that sunflowers symbolized adoration and loyalty. When Kageyama had asked him why he knew such an irrelevant fact, he had laughed, then said nothing more.   
He also told Kageyama that he liked yellow because it made him happy, and that was it.  
It took Kageyama a while to grasp the meaning of such logic.  
But as he lays a freshly picked bouquet of sunflowers down, he gets it. He sees it in the contrast of bright yellow against the drab gray headstone.  
Kageyama loves sunflowers, even though they haunt him, plaguing his dreams, turning them into yellowed nightmares.  
“Hinata loved sunflowers, too.” is the only thing he says before he turns away, eyes no longer accustomed to the brightness of sunflowers or yellow, not since the brightest light he’s ever laid eyes on had gone out.


End file.
